


Crowley Doesn't Mind

by RiverSong1112



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSong1112/pseuds/RiverSong1112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written 08/03/12</p><p>http://fanficsbyraine.tumblr.com/post/28627312697/crowley-doesnt-mind</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crowley Doesn't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 08/03/12
> 
> http://fanficsbyraine.tumblr.com/post/28627312697/crowley-doesnt-mind

Crowley didn’t mind.

Or, that was what he told himself to get through the day. He didn’t mind that Castiel kept going back to the brothers. He didn’t mind that Cas still responded to Dean’s ever beck and call. Because what he was feeling wasn’t jealousy. And it definitely wasn’t anything akin to love. So what if he always went harder on his subjects immediately after Castiel left? So what if he had added sex to the contract? The sex was just for fun. It had been too long since he had had a regular shag. It wasn’t that Crowley was lonely, either. He never got lonely.

Okay, so maybe he had….feelings for the blue eyed angel. But, really, he didn’t mind Castiel fluttering away the moment he was dressed. He didn’t mind how he had to remind Cas of the contract every time. He tried not to think about him and Dean. Tried to pretend That he was only helping the boys on their hunts the same way he was only helping Crowley find Purgatory.

But he knew better.

He knew that after the deal was done, once he couldn’t force him into obligatory sex, the feelings would fade. Not disappear-not entirely-but once Castiel was no longer a constant in his life, Crowley knew it would fade. It always did. Not that he fell in love often.

Okay, he admits it, he loves the bloody angel. But it was fine, really. That wasn’t the reason he kept trying to kill the Winchesters, anyway, well, not the main one. He knew the brothers played a dangerous game and this was a battle he wanted to win. Or, at least, survive. It’d simply be a bonus to rid himself of his biggest threats all the while getting to keep Castiel to himself.

But Castiel would never be his, and he was okay with that.

He’d just enjoy the benefits of the contract while he could


End file.
